In known plant engineering systems, control of the temperature at the outlet evaporator has led to steam evaporator designed to include a plurality of evaporator tube bundles. A known method of controlling the temperature at the outlet of the evaporator involves measuring the flow through each evaporator tube bundle individually, then separately controlling control the flow through each bundle to obtain the desired outlet temperature. In theory, this process provides adequate temperature control. However, in practice the system can be complex and expensive to maintain as the number of sensors and the amount of data collected and processed is high.